Octavius Moriarty
"A victory of the mind is worth ten thousand bloody wars" History Octavius was born in a universe where steam power and magic prevailed throughout a kingdom that very closely resembled Victorian England. Octavius was a studious and intellectual individual who was fascinated with alchemy and in particular the rare but intriguing creatures known as oozes that from time to time formed out of the alchemical runoff interaction with magical forces. These primordial creatures captivated his mind, he began forming various hypothesis regarding the origin of life based on these simple beings. He even began to cultivate a select few that where relatively harmless, he gained a modicum of control over the creatures but stimulating it's feeding responses to perform very simple tasks. In the hours he didn't indulge himself in his hobby he worked as an apothecary, healing people with medicines that he made. He did well for himself and on numerous occasion was even called to the royal capital to heal the king. One such time he was called to identify and provide a counter-agent to neutralize a poison that king had ingested. After running tests he discovered that the king had ingested a lethal dosage of Belladonna, though the would be killer used too weak of a dosage so it would have taken sometime before his highness would finally succumb to the poison. He prepared an antidote of Physostigmine, an antidote for Belladonna poisoning though not many people within the kingdom where aware of the Calabar bean it was derived from. Other than alchemy, medicine, and oozes, Octavius had some interest in machinery and found the great steam robots that the mechanic guilds built where utterly fascinating. One dark night on a unlit road with the only light coming from his lantern he rode his wagon, destined for a distance house call. Apparently a young girl had fallen deeply ill and was running a high fever. Considering the recent outbreak of a deadly plague he rushed to get there as soon as he could. It was out of the gloom that an even darker shadow devoured the night, he felt weightless and began to fall upward. He didn't remember much of what happened after but when he came to he was still in his wagon. The most unusual thing was he was now in a city named Hammer but any question regarding where he was and even when he was seemed to conflict with everything he knew. After some time he found from others who had experienced a similar fate that this was not the world nor time that he had originated from. Though there where many differences the similarities made settling here smoother. It turns out that no matter where you go trained doctors are in high demand and so for a time he aided in curing the sick and injured. Having need of a research lab and a more permanent base of operations he headed to the outskirts of the city where he met a skilled marksmen or rather markswoman as she corrected him. It was long before he had been introduced to another man of science named Fenix. He seemed an odd fellow who had great plans of a grandiose scale which somewhat concerned him as the man seemed to be somewhat unhinged as well. Not long ago, Flint, some new allies, and himself attended a festival of games for a man known only as DJ HoosierDaddy. The strange name and looking like a daemon aside he was rather cordial, especially for someone that seemed to have designed his games to kill you. In fact during a battle against DJ HoosierDaddy's horsemen Octavius contracted a supernatural disease that in the end claimed his life if only temporarily. Now though a series of unforeseen mishaps he now serves DJ HoosierDaddy as one of his Horsemen. Appearance Tall, thin, with silvery hair and deep emerald green eyes. He has a fairly pale skin tone but tough and callused hands from his work. Personality Analytical and knowledgeable but has a weak sense of humor and his hours upon hours of time spent with oozes has seemed to have somewhat deteriated his ability to communicate with other people Loves studying, slimes, big fuck-off robots Fears stagnation of his research Hobbies Enjoys studying Oozes and looking for ways to potentially improve on there simple design, he also enjoys designing mechs though as of yet he doesn't currently possess the ability to create a mech Family Only child and known family have all long since passed away Friends Flint, (hesitantly) Fenix Enemies none of this moment Aspirations To get his very own big fuck off mech and have his intellectual peers acknowledge his hypothesis Category:Character